


safe and sound

by black_queen (hotch_fan)



Series: Eccentric Superhero Boyfriends [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Banter, Canon - Movie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/black_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seemed like a good idea at the time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic has been in my head for some time now and I finally started writing it to cheer me up after the news of the Ben Affleck cast as Batman. Nothing personal, just don't see it working. And yeah, there was a small part of me that hoped to see Christian Bale back, even though I knew it wouldn't happen. *sigh*

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
That was the first thing Tony said as Bruce appeared in the doorway of the room, shrugging--or trying to with a wince--under the full force Bat-glare aimed at him. Knowing the man behind the glare on a very, _very_ intimate level seemed to lower its effect.    
  
Or who knew, maybe it was just the drugs cruising through his system right now.  
  
Arching a dark eyebrow at him Bruce stepped further into the room, stopping once he reached Tony's bedside.  
  
"Please do enlighten me and tell me in what universe exactly fly right in the middle of a fight between two dangerous terrorist groups in an _untested_ suit seemed like a good idea?" Bruce asked sharply, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Tony blinked up at him, a lazy smile on his face. "It's not like I asked them to start their little brawl right then, you know. And I couldn't exactly stay here when there were innocent people caught in the crossfire and bad guys in urgent need of getting their asses kicked."  
  
Bruce ignored Tony's words. "Did you even think for a moment of what could have happened if JARVIS hadn't pulled you out of there?"  
  
"Yeah, not really. It happened pretty fast and then I was trying to stay conscious so," Tony waved his hand in a 'what can you do?' gesture, not wanting to risk another shot of pain by trying to shrug again. "Besides, I knew JARVIS wouldn't have any trouble stepping in if I needed assistance."  
  
Bruce clenched his jaw but said nothing in answer to that.  
  
When no further scolding came Tony shifted slightly in his bed and looked up to meet Bruce's eyes. Oh, so now it was the silent disappointment and the you're-lucky-you're-hurt-or-I'd-be-kicking-your-ass-right-now face. Tony let out a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes.  
  
"This isn't working."  
  
Bruce blinked, lifting his eyebrows. "What?"  
  
" _This,"_ Tony waved his hand lazily between them, "is not working."  
  
He let the silence stretch a bit longer for effect. Never let it be said a bedridden Tony Stark wasn't still Tony-fucking-Stark.  
  
"When I, your very sexy superhero boyfriends hurt saving the day you're supposed to come here and make me feel better, no give me a damn lecture about it. _That's_ why I have Pepper. She's damn good at it and she's got plenty of practice, so I really don’t think you can tell me something she hasn't yelled at me already."  
  
"I thought you had banned the word 'boyfriend,'" Bruce remarked dryly, the corners of his lips twitching slightly.  
  
Tony seemed to hesitate briefly before replying, features schooled into a haughty mask of indifference. "Yeah, well, I'm unbanning it now."  
  
"As far as I know," Bruce said after a moment of silence, eyeing Tony speculatively. "There are only two things that can make you feel better, and unless you're expecting me to pour your drinks, only one of them requires my presence."  
  
"Oooh, I knew there was a reason I like you, Brucie-bear. Aside from your fuckable body, and the rubber suit and your very own underground dungeon, of course." Tony winked, making Bruce roll his eyes.  
  
Bruce hummed quietly to himself, tilting his head slightly to the side. "So, you were trying to make me feel better last year when I was hurt while you were in Gotham?"  
  
Tony furrowed his brow. "What do you mean 'trying'?"  
  
"I didn't know there was a purpose other than the sex itself." Bruce shrugged elegantly, hazel eyes twinkling. "You _always_ want sex."  
  
"I like sex. Sex it's great," Tony said simply, making Bruce snort at the understatement. "And I don't remember you _complaining_ about it, cupcake. In fact, you were quite vocal in your agreement."  
  
"I didn't," Bruce replied quietly. Giving up any pretense of remain firm and stern, he moved slowly to close the short distance to the bed. "And, I'm most certainly not doing it now. I'm just, you know, clarifying things."  
  
Relaxing back into his bed Tony closed his eyes, a lazy grin spreading across his face as he felt the bed dip beside him as Bruce climbed in.  
  
Bruce leaned his back against the headboard of the bed, reaching out to run his fingertips softly over the fresh bruises blossoming on Tony's left arm and shoulder.  
  
"You're an idiot," He murmured gently.  
  
Tony snorted, turning his head to look at the man next to him. Bruce's eyes were dark and unreadable. Something akin to apprehension flickering briefly in them before Bruce looked away. It was gone so fast Tony wasn't sure the look had been there at all. Something that happened quite _a lot_ around Bruce.  
  
He blinked, opening his mouth to tell Bruce he was fine and there was no need to keep talking about it. That he was overreacting. Just like he always did when Tony was hurt somehow, but no words came out.  
  
They were silent for a long time, their soft breathing the only sound in the room. Bruce kept brushing his fingers over Tony's skin, and _naturally_ , other more fun parts of his body started to take notice of the warm touch eventually.  
  
"So, about that feel better sex thing ..." He gave a meaningful look at the lower part of his body, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Bruce's fingers stopped its ministrations and he arched an eyebrow at Tony. "You have a concussion, several broken and fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and broken wrist. Not to mention the many bruises and cuts. The only thing I'm going to do is make sure you _rest."_  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about it," Tony waved a hand dismissively. "I'm just going to lie here very still and let you do all the work. What do you say?"  
  
"Forget it. You're going to rest like the doctor told you to."  
  
Bruce moved to get out of the bed, but Tony's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to meet Tony's ridiculous and impossibly _cute_ puppy dog eyes. Bruce suppressed a smile.  
  
"That's not going to work, Tony."  
  
Tony considered pouting some more, but finally let out a resigned sigh. "You're an evil, evil man, Wayne."  
  
"Really? I don't see how take care of my hurt 'superhero boyfriend' makes me evil, Tony." Bruce countered dryly.  
  
"Spoilsport,” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically.  
  
Bruce snorted but wasn't surprised when he saw a mischievous glint shine in Tony's eyes just seconds later.  
  
"My mouth is alright, you know."  
  
Bruce wetted his lips, hesitating for a second before he crawled closer to him, slowly placing his hands on each side of Tony's shoulders to support his weight. His dark hazel eyes meet brown ones before leaning down to press his lips against Tony's. The kiss started slow and gentle but didn't stay that way for long. Tony always demanded more and Bruce was more than happy to give it to him.  
  
Bruce's arms quivered slightly under his weight as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Tony's tongue was exploring every corner of his mouth as if for the first time, and Bruce struggled not to get too carried away.  
  
A small sound escaped Tony's mouth and Bruce abruptly pulled away, just enough to look at his face. He narrowed his eyes down at him.  
  
"You're panting."  
  
Tony blinked a few times before snorting at the _almost_ accusing tone, his breath still ragged. "Yeah, well," he paused to take a deep breath. "That tends to happen when there's kissing involved."  
  
"Your body tensed when my arm brushed against your shoulder. I can see the lines of pain around your eyes and that moan was more of pain than pleasure." Bruce listed, giving Tony a pointed look.  
  
"You can't be serious. For fuck's sake! Who am I kidding? Of course you are. You're the goddamn Batman." Tony grunted, narrowing his eyes at Bruce. "So that was just a test."  
  
Bruce threw Tony a pointed look at the mention of Batman, which the other man ignored promptly. Tony could be so damn infuriating sometimes. A lot of the time.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still putting up with you, Wayne."  
  
"I guess that makes two of us," Bruce said dryly, still giving Tony a look. He leaned down to brush his lips against Tony's briefly before slowly pulling away from Tony's body. He didn't miss the wince that crossed Tony's face even when he tried to hide it, even though he was being careful with his movements.  
  
"That's _it?_ You're really going to leave it like that." Tony accused indignantly watching Bruce move away. "I guess pointing out you were clearly enjoying this too wouldn't help any."  
  
"I am. At least for now." Bruce said, plainly ignoring Tony's last remark. There was nothing to say about it. He sat back, leaning against the headboard of the bed again.  
  
"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Tony eyed him speculatively. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Barring emergencies, I'll be staying here until Monday," Bruce said cryptically. Tony had assured him a dozen times the place was secure and Bruce believed him, but he just couldn't speak openly. The only place where Bruce could talk freely about Batman was the cave. "We'll see how speedy and satisfying your recovery is. And if you _behave_ yourself too," Bruce added almost too quickly.  
  
"That depends. Do I get to see you in a sexy nurse outfit?" Tony asked with a lascivious smile.  
  
"In your dreams, Stark."  
  
"Oh. So you know about _that_ dream, huh? With the super tiny nurse outfit and you bending down to check me all over."  
  
Bruce simply rolled his eyes.  
  
They both fell silent after that. Tony sighed deeply and let his eyelids drop closed just for a second. He wasn't going to sleep now that Bruce had arrived, he just needed to rest his eyes for a bit. He pulled them back open as soon as he felt the bed shift.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked hoarsely as Bruce stood up, fixing his jacket.  
  
"I'm going to get my laptop and a few reports I'm supposed to read over," Bruce answered as he walked away from the bed. He stopped before leaving the room, turning to look back at Tony. "I do have a company to run, you know."  
  
Bruce slipped out before Tony could reply, leaving him alone in the room again.  
  
With a somewhat fair agreement in place, the annoying certainty Bruce wasn't about to give in even an inch right now, and no further incentive to stay awake unless he planned to see Bruce work, which he was not going to do, of course. Too damn _boring._ Tony closed his eyes again, finally succumbing to exhaustion and the drugs in his system.  
  
That's how Bruce found him a couple of minutes later when he came back, laptop tucked under his arm and briefcase in his hand.  
  
He walked silently to the bed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He put the laptop and briefcase on the bedside table before slowly climbing into bed. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned down to press his lips to Tony's forehead gently. The other man stirred slightly but didn't wake up.  
  
With a last look down at Tony's face, Bruce settled down on the bed, reaching for his laptop to start working. The soothing sound of the other man’s breathing audible under the soft sound of his typing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tony's got like a dozen different suits all ready to use and everything _but_ he also likes to tinker with them a bit too much; adding upgrades and so on and so forth. And _of course,_ what a better way to test them than to take them out for a spin, right? So basically, he used an untested suit after his tinkering and a malfunction occurred, leaving JARVIS to take control of the suit, flying an unconscious Tony back. I hope that makes sense to you all too.
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker so feel free to point out any mistake you find. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!


End file.
